Xeno'jiiva
|Ailments = |Weakest to = (Normal state) (Normal state) (Critical state) (Critical state) (Critical state) |Habitats = Confluence of Fates |Monster Size = 4509.10cm |Monster Relations = Safi'jiiva |Generation = Fifth }} Xeno'jiiva is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. Xeno'jiiva has only ever been seen in the Confluence of Fates. This monster serves as the final boss of the Story Mode of Monster Hunter: World. Its materials can be used to craft the Xeno'jiiva Armor Set. __TOC__ Physiology Xeno'jiiva is a large dragon with an otherworldly appearance. It has two eyes and six orange sensory organs running up the length of its horns. Parts of its body glow ethereal blue, making its skin appear crystalline and translucent. Its wings are frayed at the edge of the membrane and are grayish-blue in color. When enraged, its torso glows a hot red and orange. Upon maturing, and molting its skin countless times, Xeno'jiiva will undergo a change that will turn it into a Safi'jiiva. Behavior and Abilities Xeno'jiiva utilizes a bright blue flame-like energy. It fires these flames off in short bursts of 3 or as a single concentrated beam of energy. When enraged it releases more of these flames from various parts of its body as well as causing small plumes of blue flame to shoot up from the ground. These ground explosions visibly have Dragon Element sparks within and inflict Dragonblight. While in this enraged state its body also visibly generates a large amount of heat, heating up the areas it walks over. These heated up areas can inflict Fireblight. Most of its laser-like attacks can heat up the ground in a similar fashion. It can also take into the air while bombarding the area with its flames. Xeno'jiiva's head, wings and each of its front claws can be wounded. Its tail can also be severed. Its tail will only come off during the second phase of the fight, however enough damage can be done to it during phase one that it will be severed in a single blow once phase two starts. Xeno'jiiva is very aggressive from the instant it hatches from its cocoon and many of its attacks do massive amounts of damage. However, it is quite careless and clumsy with its attacks as it can sometimes trip in the holes it creates with its fire beam attack. It seems to rely more on trampling its enemy rather than use its elemental attacks. However as time progresses in the battle it becomes more and more proficient in using its body and its powers, shooting small bursts of its beam attacks in multiple directions and using the beam to heat up the ground for explosive attacks. Xeno'jiiva is immune both to being mounted and to being put to sleep. It is, however, susceptible to every other Status Effect, being weakest to Poison. Similar to Zorah Magdaros, the optional quest to fight Xeno'jiiva appears randomly after completing a quest or returning from expedition. It will only stay for a period of two quests before disappearing again. Pay close attention to the music and system messages to see if Xeno'jiiva has appeared. From Hunter Rank 16 onward, the odds of the quest appearing go up as your Hunter Rank increases. The Xeno'jiiva and Zorah Magdaros optional quests will not appear at the same time, however they can appear alongside with Shara Ishvalda's optional quest. Element/Status Effectiveness In-game Description In-game description Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Xeno'jiiva Equipment Xeno'jiiva materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Xeno'jiiva α Armor and Xeno'jiiva β Armor. MHW-Xeno'jiivaAArmorSet.png|Xeno'jiiva α Armor|link=Xeno'jiiva α Armor (MHW) MHW-Xeno'jiivaBArmorSet.png|Xeno'jiiva β Armor|link=Xeno'jiiva β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Xeno'jiiva weapons: Gallery MHW-Xeno'jiiva Icon.png MHW-Xeno'jiiva Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Xeno'jiiva Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Xeno'jiiva Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Xeno'jiiva Screenshot 001.png References it:Xeno'jiiva Category:Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters